bender of elements
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: hinata hyuuga siente que no encaja en konoha gakuen, siendo esta una escuela para personas dominantes de elementos. leanlo, es una buena histora.


aqui les traigo un nuevo finc... perdón si no actualizo muy seguido es que mi computadora murio T.T... siempre la recordare je... bueno espero que les guste y me digan que opinan, sin mas que decir aqui les traigo la historia...

**Namikaze Hanoko **fuera...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En este mundo existen cientos, miles, millones de personas, de la cuales algunas, han nacido con la habilidad de controlar alguno de los cuatro elementos naturales a su gusto, pero desde hace varios años no se ha encontrado a alguien capaz de controlar el agua, muchos lo han intentado, pero ninguno lo a logrado hasta nuestros días. En cada continente, en cada país, en cada ciudad, existe una escuela especial para este tipo de personas, que poco a poco han dejado de existir.

La ciudad de konoha no es la excepción, en esta ciudad existen grandes dominantes de los elementos, siendo esta la cede de una de las mas grandes escuelas para dominantes de los elementos, Konoha Gakuen, pero al igual que en todo el mundo, no se ha logrado hallar a un dominante del agua.

Todos aquellos grandes maestros de los elementos. Cada tipo de maestro tiene su propio nombre con el cual caracterizarse. Los dominantes del fuego son llamados Firebender. Los dominantes del aire Airbender. Los dominantes de la tierra Landbender. Y los que solían ser dominantes del agua eran conocidos como Aquabender.

No muy lejos de la konoha Gakuen, se encuentra la mansión hyuuga, en ella habitan los sucesores de una larga línea de Landbenders. El líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, tiene tres hijos, el mayor Neji, la media Hinata, y la más chica Hanabi. Cada uno se llevaba un año de diferencia. Aunque solo una de los tres no era Landbender, esa era Hinata.

Cuando un niño alcanza la edad de tres años, su elemento natural es desarrollado, es un arma que necesita pulirse, un diamante embruto, pero para poder pulirlo para poder sacar todo su poder, era necesario saber que elemento era. Solo hinata no fue capaz de pasar la prueba, fue la única de los tres hermanos que no era una dominante de la tierra, ni de ningún otro elemento.

Los tres hermanos eran sometidos a pruebas básicas para cualquier bender, tanto físicas como mentales, pero a Hinata le intimidaban aquellas pruebas, entre los tres hermanos, ella era la más débil y el día que tenia que realizar aquella prueba fallo. Desde entonces se convirtió en la deshonra familiar, todos los miembros del clan le transmitían rechazo, su padre se decepcionó mucho de su hija por lo que solo entreno a sus hermanos, pero Hinata no se rindió y siguió entrenando por su cuenta, aunque siempre fallaba, pero nunca se rendía.

Al pasar los años, los tres hermanos fueron creciendo, y los tres fueron inscritos en konoha gakuen, debido a que en la escuela se creo un programa para que algunos chicos normales pudieran inscribirse en la escuela, por lo que existían dos clases de personas ahí, aun que los bender eran los que dominaba, no solo por ser mas, sino por que podían lastimar a los demás y ellos no podrían defenderse.

Neji y Hanabi entraron a la escuela como benders mientras Hinata entro como una chica normal. Aunque hinata era un año mayor que hanabi, ambas entraron el mismo años mientras neji entro un año antes. Los hermanos de Hinata, casi no le hablaban en casa, y ahora en la academia no le dirigían palabra alguna, por lo que ella se sintió algo sola, especialmente, el primer día de clases. Al sonar la campana todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas, los benders estudiaban en el cuarto y quinto piso y los demás chicos en el primero y segundo. Cuando Hinata entro a aquel salón, vio diversos rostros y todos eran desconocidos para ella, rápidamente se sentó en una silla algo apartada al fondo del salón, junto a la ventana y, mientras llegaba su maestro, observaba el enorme patio que había afuera.

-hola- una voz llamo su atención, cuando volteo a ver hacia enfrente, se encontró con el rostro alegre de una chica de su misma edad, de piel blanca aunque un poco bronceada, unos ojos café igual que su cabello, el cual estaba amarrado en dos chonguitos.

-ho-hola- tartamudeo un poco, era normal en ella cuando estaba nerviosa o apenas conocía a alguien, aunque con el tiempo ese nerviosismo desaparecía dando paso a una gran confianza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica alegremente.

-hi-hinata…- respondió ella todavía un poco nerviosa.

-hinata…- repitió –mucho gusto, yo me llamo ten-ten- lo que Hinata notaba en esa chica era que era muy amistosa, y aparentemente hablaba con todos.

-mu-mucho gusto ten-ten- respondió ella. Y así ambas chicas comenzaron hablar mientras llegaba el maestro, aunque Hinata no dejaba de tartamudear, pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo, ya que su nerviosismo comenzaba a pasar.

-¿tu porque entraste a esta escuela?- le pregunto ten-ten, y ante esa pregunta hinata agacho la cabeza.

-yo…- pero por un milagro divino su maestro entro al aula, un hombre alto de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, unos ojos negros y una extraña marca en la mitad de su cara pasando justo por la nariz.

-buenos días chicos, disculpen la demora. Yo seré su tutor este año, mi nombre es Iruka Umino, un gusto conocerlos- saludo el nuevo maestro –ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse-

Mientras el nuevo maestro no las veía, ten-ten le paso una nota a Hinata que decía –_"¿almorzamos juntas?"- _recibiendo de respuesta un –_"si"_-.

Pasaron unas horas y llego la hora del descanso, sacando suspiros de alivio de muchos alumnos, incluyendo a Hinata, porque aunque no lo parecía, estudiar en esa escuela era muy duro. Al salir del salón, espero a ten-ten y ambas de dirigieron hacia la cafetería la cual estaba en el tercer piso.

-¿tu que vas a comprar?- pregunto la castaña.

-yo traje mi almuerzo- dijo mostrando su bentou.

-bueno, entonces solo yo comprare- cuando ambas llegaron a la cafetería estaba llena de chicos que intentaban comprar, -me pregunto si sobrara algo para que yo coma- dijo un poco mas deprimida.

Hinata observaba a su alrededor y diviso a su hermano, sentado en una mesa con algunos amigos, y en otro lado, estaba hanabi con unas chicas que se notaba que acababa de conocer.

-_supongo que será igual que en casa-_ pensó la peli-azul viendo a sus hermanos felices sabiendo que en esos momentos no recordaban su exitencia.

* * *

nueva historia!... como lo hago quien sabe... uff!

espero que dejen comentarios para que pueda seguir escribiendo

hasta la proxima ´ttebane


End file.
